


Glorious disaster

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: The fusion of Lapis and Peridot who helps leads the crystal gems goes on an adventure





	Glorious disaster

Steven was heading over to the barn to talk to Ruby and Sapphire. With Steven came the pseudo leader of the team, the fusion of Lapis and Peridot; Apatite. She may have a habit of bragging and getting very emotional at the drop of a hat, but she was always there for Steven whenever he needed her or whenever he didn’t. She was also extremely loving, making sure to take time for anyone on the team who needed it and always knew how to make anyone feel like the most amazing gem or person in the world.

She was a little over 8 feet tall with ocean blue skin, wearing glasses that showed off 4 eyes through matching pairs of blue and green lenses, with a head of hair that was long light yellow and flowed halfway down her back and pulled into a ponytail that spread out into a elongated triangle shape after the tie, and a wide smile at all times on her head. On her hourglass torso was a perfectly fitting suit with every part being a different shade of green, from the tie to the undershirt to the jacket itself. Around her hips was a knee length skirt of radiant cyan. On her legs were knee length white socks with green high heeled shoes to complete the look that also made her look even taller. 

The pair approached the barn and could already see ice under the doorframe. Steven sighed, “Well I guess it's a good thing we came huh?” Ever sense Ruby and Sapphire had met on earth they had gotten along mostly well, however when they did not get along well it could get really bad due to their fire and ice powers flaring up. Steven took a deep breath ready to help his two friends and pushes open the door.

As the door opens Apatite is simultaneously worried for Stevens' friends and excited to get a chance to show how great she was at helping others again. Using the water in the air she creates a path for herself to walk on as to not to slip on ice in the heels she always wore. Offering a hand to Steven, Apatite asked “Would you like to come up here Steven?”

Steven shook his head responding firmly, “I can do more down here, but thanks Apatite!” Stepping onto the ice, Steven slides in to find only Sapphire in the barn. As Steven slid up he noticed that she wasn’t upset like he had feared but instead was working with Ruby to carve an ice sculpture.

Turning the water she was standing on into a chair, Apatite sits down, “Oh my, you two seem to have made a fine meep morp.” Apatite till got a kick out of the term Lapis and Peridot had come up with just after the rebellion. Looking over the statue made of ice, Apatite saw that it was in the figure of a traditional cowboy from human history. 

Ruby, seeing Steven ran over to him smiling, “Hey Steven, look what we made! We have been loving those lonesome lasso comics and old TV show recordings you gave us! So we decided to make something of our own.” Ruby runs back over to point out diffrent aspects of the statue. Its a traditional cowboy with the boots and hat and everything.

Sapphire then spoke up with a smile, “Its been quite a relaxing experiance to make something. It was also nice to get off the path I foresaw for a bit.” She then gets up to walk over and stand next to Ruby. “So what brings you two out here?” Sapphire asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to be polite.

“We just wanted to check in on you two.” Steven said. Just as he finishes saying that, his phone rings, which he answers. Before he can say anything the voice on the other line says some stuff that has him just listening. Once the gems on the other line had hung up Steven turns to Apatite, voice filled with concern “Pearl and Amethyst are in trouble! We need to get to them now, they are at the mountain forge!”

“Don’t worry Steven my dear, I got it, you just worry about having fun with your friends, ok?” Apatite said with no small amount of love. Getting up from her water chair as it turns back into a water walkway, she turns to leave, confident she can make sure Steven doesnt need to deal with the issue. Despite Steven's insistence on going with her she confidently smiled back to him and waved before taking off towards the mountain where the old forge was.

Laughing boustriously as she flew through the sky Apatite made good time getting to the forge in under 5 minutes. Diving towards the entrance she gracefully flips over and lands softly and perfectly giving a cocky grin. Even at the entrance of the cave she could hear the shouts of Pearl and Amethyst fighting something.

With a confidence in her stride Apatite power walked down the cave with a long stride going into the area behind the forge. Heading down the hall as the heat starts to become much stronger she sees Pearl and Amethyst trying to fight a corrupted gem that had taken on a shape similar to an earth spider but far more geometrical. being made up of circles that had no visual way of connecting for each of the body’s segments with the gem where the eyes should be. Apatite then noticed that there where many other gems seemingly trapped around the gem of the spider as their colors didn’t match anything on the jet black spider and then realized that Pearl and Amethyst had been spun up in a gooey substance no where near as slick as spider silk as it was half melting.

Running into action she reached out with her ferrokenisis to pull upon the trace metals within the magma. The fusion of ferrokenisis and hydrokenisis from Lapis and peridot was was enough that with the magma in a liquidish state with trace metals she could move it. She couldn’t help but get a kick out of Amethyst and Pearls shocked expressions when they notice the magma rising from multiple places at once to smash the corrupted gem.

As the strange goop they where tied up in lights on fire from the heat of the magma being so close Pearl and Amethyst reach over to each other and their gems glow fallowed by their whole bodies. They fuse toghter and Opal comes out and while the corrupted spider gem thing is distracted by the magma, puts her hand on its face and tears out all the gems at once causing it to poof.

Then a rumbling echoes across the entire cave system as magma starts pouring up from every possible orifice in the entire structure. Opal runs over to where Apatite just landed and asked with a raised voice “Why did you think it was such a good idea to upset the balance of the magma!?” Even though Opal knows the answer she still had to ask anyway out of exasperation. 

All Apatite can say in response is, “I thought it would look really cool...” For a moment her mood swings into sad and she starts crying profusely. After a few seconds she switches back to happy mode though, then to extremely worried and starts jogging in place, saying, “We better get outta here before the magma gets to us!” 

With no more words needing to be said, Opal and Apatite start running up the passage as the chamber fills with magma behind them. Apatite rapidly switching between exilerated excitement and pure terror and panic as they go. What is now a wall of magma is pushing its way up the hallway faster then they can run however, but just when it starts to catch up to the two fusions, the wall starts to freeze and unfreeze rapidly.

From the top of the hallway Steven, who had come with Ruby and Sapphire shouted “Sapphire cant hold it for long, come on!” Smiling smugly as he watched the two running up, Steven didn’t rub anything in, he just closed the entrance behind them so the magma wouldnt catch up. “Hey Opal nice to see you again, always feels like so long between meetings!” Steven said with a bit of a laugh.

Apatite laughes, “Oh jeez, that was a bit of a distaste. Still though, I looked good while doing it!” Quickly posing a bit just to show off some more. Getting applause from Opal and Steven added a bit more to that smile as well.

Opal speaks up, “Its amazing how you never have screw ups stick on you yet learn from them girl!” After that Opal thinks a moment before continuing, “Sorry you two, that I couldn’t beat that thing on our own, It was way tougher then we expected.” Opal proceeded to rub the back of her head laughing slightly embarrassed. 

Apatite suddenly heard a noise and while she wasnt sure what it was she figured it was no good. So she grabbed up Steven, Ruby and Sapphire with one arm, and Opal with the other and started to fly off, able to handle a lot more weight then it looks like she would be able to. Just as the group had gotten about 5 feet above the entrance of the cave, all the magma burst through at once and started spewing out of the now active volcano.

With soot starting to pour everywhere, without missing a beat Apatite turned on the speed and got them so far away from the volcano that by the time its top blew off they could turn around and see the whole thing without even feeling the force of the explosion. Everyone couldn’t help but be awed of the explosion which luckily wasnt around any inhabited areas, just other mountains around it. Covering a good part of the mountain range in soot and lava as the group watches.

Apatite laughes boutriously, “Well I guess if I’m going to cause an eruption it might as well be a big one!” Everyone else laughed too as sense no one really got hurt it wouldnt be that big of a deal. Apatite then proceeded to fly the gang back to their homes, Ruby and Sapphire at the barn and the others back at their beach house.

Once they arrived back at the beach house they all went back inside with he house built to be able to fit Apatite in it comfridably. They all sat back down and Opal defused back into Pearl and Amethyst, Both of whom looked kinda downcast after botching that mission. Amethyst trys to break the tension by saying “Well I’m glad you screwed up too Apatite, otherwise we would look pretty silly right now.”

Apatite smiled and joked “With me ya don’t have to worry about it, when I’m amazing I’m the best but when I screw up I’m the worst!” The whole group then burst out laughing with her their worries draining away. Just another day in the life of the crystal gems.


End file.
